Two Loves, One Lover
by SnowFox16
Summary: Yuui is confused. He loves both of them and they both love him, but who does he love more? Kurogane's nice, but then he'd be neglecting his twin brother... What should he do...? Three way! KuroXYuuiXFai Rated T just incase
1. Return from Abroad

SnowFox: Hey, Readers~ It's me, SnowFox, with my friends Yuui, Fai, and Kurogane~ Say 'hi', guys.

Yuui and Fai: Hi!~

Kurogane: *crosses his arms*

SnowFox: Nya~ He doesn't want to be here~ Anyway, I don't own the characters, CLAMP does. The only thing I own is the plot. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yuui sat in the living room of his new four story house. He bought it about a month ago and already he managed to slip on the grand staircase, slid across the waxed kitchen tiles, and fall face first onto a pile a books he had been unpacking. But even with everything that went on, it was days like today he lived for.

Today was truly perfect! Yuui was curled up on his soft couch with a good book and a warm cup of coffee. He was wearing his favorite gray sweater that hung loosely around his frame and slipped off his shoulders. His pants were tan and were loose, but still held on to his hips. The setting sun came just perfectly through the open window. The day was neither too hot nor too cold and the wind that came through the window was so calming. He hoped this would never end…

There was a sharp, loud knock on the door, "Yuui? You there? YUUI? ~"

Yuui's stomach sank at that. No doubt about it. His twin, Fai, had come back after studying abroad for the past 8 months. Slowly, Yuui put down his book, grabbed his cup of coffee, and made his way to the front door.

It wasn't that he didn't like his brother. No! He loved his brother! But Fai could get a little unruly at times and had random anxiety attacks that sent him crying to Yuui. When Yuui opened the door, he saw a flash of blue and white. His body warmed and when he looked down, he saw his brother smiling back up at him. He knew what Fai was waiting for.

Yuui leaned down and kissed his twin on the forehead, "Welcome back, Fai." The twins made their way to the living room where Yuui took his original seat. Fai sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Yuui's waist. Yuui smiled at him and hugged him back, "How was it?"

Fai sighed and rolled his eyes, "Horrible! The other students just completely ignored me and the teachers…! Don't get me started on the teachers! Then there was this kid that kept laughing out of nowhere," Fai buried his head in his brothers shoulder, taking comfort of his brother's familiar lavender smell. "I felt like I was in a madhouse!"

Yuui pushed Fai off of him, "I'll get you something to drink. What would you like?"

At first, Fai was confused as to why his beloved brother pushed him away, but his thoughts were calmed at the offer of a drink. "Thanks, Yuui~ I'll have a mango smoothie! ~"

"You and smoothies," Yuui smiled at Fai and gave him a kiss before leaving to go make his twin a smoothie.

As Fai sat waiting for his brother and smoothie, he went to investigate his brother's new four story house. All he found was the laundry room and a guest bedroom when he heard Yuui calling him. Quickly, Fai made his way back to the living room and smiled at the drink that Yuui was holding.

The glass was defiantly intricately hand blown and contained a rich pinkish liquid. A fancy yellow umbrella with little pink flowers was in the glass with a blue straw. "Kya~ Yuui~ It's _soooo_ cute!" Fai swiped the drink from Yuui's hand and took a sip form it, "And delicious too!"

Yuui rolled his eyes then looked in the direction Fai had come, "Fai?"

"Hmm? Yes, Yuui?" Fai looked up from the smoothie.

Yuui pointed over his shoulder to the hallway, "What were you doing?"

"Oh~ I was looking for… The bathroom! Can you point the way?"

"You need to go back to the grand staircase. There's a hallway behind it that leads to my room. You can use the bathroom in there." Fai sat his drink on the table and headed for the bathroom.

He couldn't admit what he was really doing to his brother! The truth was, he was looking to see if his brother had brought anyone to 'stay' with him. Instead of going into the bathroom, Fai looked around Yuui's room for anything suspicious, but, finding nothing, he made his way back to where Yuui was sitting and reading his book. Again, Fai sat next to his brother and the two wrapped their arms around each other. They talked about what happened during the eight months they had been apart. By the time their conversation ended, it was past midnight.

"Come on, Fai. I'll show you to one of the guest's bedrooms."

Yuui was about to stand when Fai grabbed his sleeve, "Please, Yuui, I'd like to sleep in your room with you…"

Yuui knew how much Fai must have missed him so he led Fai into his room. He lent Fai some pajamas and the two crawled into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

SnowFox: I'm done! Thank the heavens! I don't exactly like it, but it's all I have for a first chapter...

Fai: I liked it, Snow~ *joins SnowFox and Yuui in a group hug*

Yuui, Fai, and SnowFox: *look over at Kurogane*

Kuro: What?


	2. Yuui's Job

SnowFox: Oh my... Goodness... I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so tired... I had a dream last night about a Priest and his teenage son... I know, I know, and I don't understand how a Priest can have a son either, but nothing is impossible in my mind. Oh yeah! Thanks to Asuka Neko for my very first comment~ Love ya!

Kurogane: Shut up already.

SnowFox: Anyway (since I know none of you care about my dreams), the characters in this story belong to CLAMP, not me. The only thing I own is the plot. DON'T TOUCH! Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fai was the first to wake up the next morning. He sat up against the backboard and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking down at the digital clock on the nightstand, which read 3:43 AM, he felt the urge to climb back under the warm covers. Fai looked over at his twin's figure under the blankets and smiled.

Yuui's eyes were closed peacefully and his mouth was partially open as he released a breath of air. The covers no longer covered his twin as Yuui slept comfortably on his side. His hair covered his pillow and face, which Fai tucked behind his ear. Though it was dark, Fai could still make out his brother's shoulders, chest, waist, and legs. Yuui's arms were still wrapped around Fai's waist so Fai pulled them away and laid them on his pillow.

Fai stood and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Slowly, he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water in his face. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. His skin was extremely pale and the dark bags under his eyes looked even worse than before.

Fai pulled down on the bottom of his right eye, "I look even worse than yesterday."

After five minutes of examining his face in the mirror, someone knocked on the door. Fai smiled and silently chuckled to himself.

"Yuui? That yooouuuu?~" Fai called cheerfully.

"Who else?" Yuui replied back quickly, trying to act at least half as cheerfully as Fai, "You okay? I woke up and you weren't there."

Fai opened the door and jumped at his twin, hugging him tightly, "Aaawww~ Yuui-chan was worried about me! I feel so honored."

Yuui pushed Fai away from him, "If you do that again, I'll lock you in the bathroom."

"Too early for Yuui?"

"I will kick you, Fai."

Fai smiled then yawned, "Kya!~ Let's go back to bed. 4 o'clock is waaaayy too early to be playing around."

The two went back to the bed and climbed on to the bed that was still warm.

%%%%%%%

An alarm went off at 6:30 AM. Fai grumbled and Yuui laughed.

"Too early, Fai?" Yuui reached over Fai and hit the snooze button. "You have ten minutes to wake up. I have to go to work and I don't trust you alone in my house."

Fai looked up at Yuui with a small smile, "It's sad you don't trust your own brother." He drops his head back into the pillow.

Yuui pats Fai's head, "Eight minutes." He stands and leaves the room.

After leaving the room, Yuui goes into the kitchen to arrange breakfast for two. By the time Fai had stumbled into the kitchen, Yuui had set out eggs, toast with butter, bacon, some fruit chilled on ice, and a glass of orange juice for the both of them.

Yuui sat in front of his plate, "It's not much, but I'm usually the only one eating."

Fai sat down happily across from Yuui, "I don't mind! Yuui made it so I'll eat it."

Yuui looked up at his twin, "You'd eat anything."

"Not _everything_, dear brother~" Fai smiled over at his twin.

After the two had eaten and dressed, Yuui pushed Fai out the front door and towards the car.

"Fai, get in the car. I have a few more things to grab," Yuui said as his smiling twin made his way to the car.

Fai watched Yuui disappear back into the house and waited a second. When his brother didn't show, he went to work looking through the car. He went through Yuui's CDs (nothing really good), looked over the seat to get a good look of the stuff on the back seat (mostly just cooking supplies), and climbed over onto the driver's seat. Fai looked up from what he was doing and saw Yuui standing in front of the car with his hand on his hip and a frown on his face. In his hand, Yuui held a metal mixing bowl with a whisk in it. Quickly, Yuui made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Uh oh~ Yuui is mad at me!" Fai leaned against the wheel and smiled up at Yuui.

"Wanna smile?" Yuui forced a smile on to his lips and pushed Fai into the passenger's seat.

Fai sat up quickly and smiled. Yuui started the car and pulled out of the driveway. After a short drive, the two sat in silence as Yuui pulled up to an extremely large high school.

Fai gasped and nudged his brother's arm, "Yuui! You got a new job? Did you tell your students about me? Do you talk to other teachers?"

"First off, my students don't care about you. And second, I don't talk to a lot of the teachers. I never liked teachers," Yuui said matter-of-factly.

Fai rolled his eyes, "Says the teacher."

"I'm locking you in the supply closet once we get inside."

"Aww~ Yuuuuiiii~"

%%%%%%%

The two made their way through the high school's main hallway. Fai was curiously looking at everything and everyone he passed as Yuui looked over some papers he had received in the main office.

"Yuui? Who's that?" Fai asked. He pointed to a tall, scary looking man walking down the hallway towards then.

Yuui looked up from his papers distracted, sighed, then went back to what he was doing, "That's Kurogane. He's the gym teacher here."

"Kurogane? He looks more like a Kuro-puppy~" Fai giggled at that.

Kurogane stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the two thin figures walking towards him. One of his eyebrows rose questioningly. They were twins. He recognized to be Yuui, the cooking teacher. But who's the other one?

Kurogane waited for the two to get closer before speaking, "You never told me you had a clone, Flourite."

Yuui passed him without a glance as the other twin looked between the two anxiously before following his twin. Kurogane was use to being ignored by the cooking instructor, but it still royally pissed him off. He spun around to see the two entering a side hall. Quickly, Kurogane chased after them, hoping to catch them before they turned into another hallway.

Kurogane turned the corner and yelled, "Hey, you asshole! I was talking to you!"

Yuui stopped in his tracks and sighed. He tucked his papers into a folder then under his arm and turned to face the gym teacher, "Your voice is very distracting. I'd like it if you didn't yell while I'm thinking."

Kurogane smirked and made his way over to the twins, "I'll say this again, where'd you get the shadow?"

"Figure it out." Yuui started to walk down the hall again, but was forcefully, but not too forcefully, slammed up against the wall.

"I don't like your smart mouth, Flourite," Kurogane said threateningly. This was a daily routine of theirs now. Yuui would piss Kurogane off, Kurogane would push Yuui around a little (making sure not to hurt the frail boy), and then the two would go off their own ways.

Sadly, the other twin didn't know about that as he let out a small, surprised yelp. Kurogane looked over his shoulder at the twin and let go of Yuui.

Yuui straightened his black turtle neck, "He's my brother. His name's Fai."

Kurogane smirked, "You never mentioned a brother before."

"How am I supposed to tell you anything when you're always pushing me around?" Yuui asked frustrated.

Kurogane shrugged, "Why's he here anyway?"

Yuui started looking over his papers again and said one thing before leaving, "None of your business."

* * *

SnowFox: Enter Kurogane!~ So? How'd it come out? Please, leave a comment for me (even if it is to say you hated/loved it. Every comment is read and, if I need to, replied back to (though I may take I while to reply back).

Yuui: *finishs reading* Whoa. I sound kinda mean in this...

SnowFox: But your funny when your mean~

Kurogane: And I sound like a bully.

SnowFox: *coughs awkwardly* Yea... So... Well, that's two. Hopw you all enjoyed it~


	3. Cooking Class with Yuui

Yuui: Hey, Readers. Well, this is the third chapter.

SnowFox: Put more heart into it, Yuui!

Fai: Like this. Hey, Readers! Third chapter up and running~

Kurogane: You guys are all acting like idiots!

SnowFox: That's truelly from the heart. *claps* Very good, Kuro-puppy! I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to CLAMP and I just own the plot. I do want to put my own character in here soon. :)

* * *

**Chaper 3**

"When does school open, Yuui? When do the kids come, Yuui? How long do I have to sit here, Yuui? When the kids come, can I talk to them, Yuui? Why are you ignoring me, Yuui?" Fai spun around on his chair, smiling and laughing.

Yuui flipped through his cooking book silently, "School is open at seven for the teachers and eight for the students, I have classes during first, third, sixth, seventh, and ninth period, you will sit there 'til I say stand, talk only when spoken to, and I'm not ignoring you. I hear you perfectly."

"You're getting good at that!~" Fai jumped off his seat and walked around the class room, examining posters and decorations.

Yuui looked up from his book to watch his brother then up at the clock, "Fai, come take your seat. The bell is going to ring soon and I don't want you wondering around when my students start coming in."

Yuui picked up his white apron and pulled it over his head, Fai tying the back for him and then taking his seat. After a few minutes, I girl walked into the class. Her blond hair was long and hung loosely around her shoulders and the school uniform she wore hugged her frame perfectly. She took a seat close to the teacher's desk and put her books under the table.

Yuui smiled and stood, "Good morning, Chii. Did you finish the weekend assignment?"

The girl, Chii, looked up at Yuui with a smile then froze. She looked confused as she looked between Yuui and Fai.

"Chii doesn't understand. Why are there two Yuui-sensei?" Chii asked in a quiet voice.

Yuui smiled again and gestured towards Fai, "This is my brother, Fai. He came back from studying abroad and I didn't want to leave him home while I was at school."

Fai acted shocked, "Oh, Yuui~ That's so thoughtful of you."

Chii giggled. More students started coming in the classroom. Some came in alone, but most came with a friend or two.

Yuui started instructing student to certain seats, "Steve, I told you to sit next to Katie. I don't want you sitting near Heather again. Natalie, what did I tell you about hugging Charles? Remember, football players carry deadly diseases. No offense."

The class laughed at Yuui's joke and Fai smiled.

Once the class was settled and quiet, Yuui pointed over to Fai, "This is my brother, Fai. He came back from studying abroad and willbe helping us cook today. Warning: Flammable. Don't put Fai near an open flame."

Fai laughed along with the class. Quickly, Fai stood and went over to Yuui's work space before Yuui could say anything.

"What are we doing today, Yuui-sensei?~" Fai asked cheerfully as he picked up a small mixing bowl.

Yuui swiped the bowl from Fai then turned back to the class, "Everyone, give your homework to one person at your table to bring up."

Students passed folded papers to someone at their table who came up to Yuui's desk. Yuui thanked the students and took the papers. He looked through the pile, searching for names, and smiled up at his class.

"Looks like I have everyone's homework. Now," Yuui walked around to the front of his desk then leaned back against it, "will everyone please take out their cookbooks and turn to page 54. We will be continuing our cakes and, hopefully, a few of you will be finishing today. You may now go get your cakes from the back refrigerators."

One table at a time, the students stood and got their cakes. Yuui grabbed his cake from the fridge under his desk and sat it down. He also grabbed a few colored icings.

"Fai, you can decorate this cake. If you want anymore colors, there are some more in the back." Yuui walked off to check the progress of his students.

'_He left me with a small cake, colored icings and frostings, and expects me to just sit here and decorate? You got another thing coming Yuui~' _Fai thought to himself.

After 5 minutes, Fai got bored and decided to crawl over to a nearby table. At the table were a girl and a boy. The girl had short brown hair and large green eyes. The boy brown hair and brown eyes that shown with strength. When the two noticed Fai, they laughed silently.

Fai looked at their cakes and whispered to the two, "Hey!~ As you know, I'm Fai. What are your names?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Sakura and that's Syaoran." The girl nodded at the boy across from her.

Fai smiled brightly at the two, "Hello, Sakura-chan.~ Syaoran-kun.~"

Just then, Fai noticed a presence behind him and slowly turned to see his brother looking down at him.

One of Yuui's eyebrows was raised questioningly, "Having fun?"

Fai stood and smiled, "Why, yes~ Actually, I am having fun! I was just telling Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun here how wonderful you are.~" Fai clasped his hands in front of him innocently.

"Oh, really? Well, for being so sweet, Fai, I have a surprise for you," Yuui said sweetly. He led Fai over to a small, empty closet. Before Fai could run away, Yuui pushed him inside and locked the door. The whole class was watching by this point.

"Nyaa!~ Yuui!~" Fai knocked on the door. "I want to come out."

Yuui leaned up against the door, "I told you I was going to lock you in the supply closet."

Fai was silent for a moment (never a good sign). He literally hugged the door, "I'm giving you a hug, Yuui!~"

Yuui rolled his eyes, "Ok, Fai."

Next, Fai blow a kiss at the door, "Now I'm giving you a kiss.~"

"Good for you."

"I'm tugging at your hair now.~"

"Ok."

"I'm clawing your face up.~"

"Got it."

"Now I'm gonna kick the door."

"Alrig- Fai!"

A loud bang vibrated the door and Yuui stumbled forward off of it. The class could here Fai laughing on the other side of the wood door.

"Yuui? I told you I was going to kick the door," Fai sat down on the floor, waiting for his twin's response.

Yuui went over to the door and opened it. Fai jumped out of the closet squeeling and hugged him.

Yuui grabbed Fai's wrist and pulled him to the classroom door, "Class, be good. I have to take Fai to his babysitter."

"Babysitter? Who,Yuui?" Fai asked.

"It's a surprise. I think you know him."

Fai thinks a moment. His mind goes back to a certain tall, dark skinned man, "Is it Kuro-pii?~"

Yuui pulled Fai into the gym room. Kurogane is standing infront of the class, giving instructions to his class. When the twin's entered, everyone watched the two make their way over to their gym teacher. Kurogane had stopped talking as soon as he saw the brothers entered.

Yuui pushed Fai towards Kurogane, "Take him. He's distracting my class too much. My students need to finish their cakes and he's annoying."

"And why should I babysit the little idiot?" Kurogane asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuui made his way to the door. When he reached the doorway, he looked over his shoulder with a smile and says five simple words before quickly taking his leave, "You know you love me."

* * *

SnowFox: Oh. My. GOODNESS!

Kurogane: *grabs SnowFox's head, trying to crush it* Change it!

Yuui and Fai: Awww~ Kurogane's embarrassed!

Kurogane: I'll kill you all!

SnowFox, Yuui, and Fai: *run away*


	4. Fai and Kuropii

SnowFox: Hey, Readers! My computer hates me...

Yuui: Why's that, Snow?

SnowFox: Well, the internets been down for two days. Now that it's back on, my computer itself runs slow... I went to the beach! :)

Fai: Kyaaa~ I wanted to go!

Yuui: Why didn't you?

Fai: *points at SnowFox* She said no.

SnowFox: Sorry, but if I had let you come along, you probably wouldn't have stopped talking... Anyway, I don't own any of the characters. CLAMP owns them all and I just own the plot. Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Fai sat on the bleachers and watched the class do their daily warm-ups. Swinging his feat silently, he looked at a few students staring at him and smiled. They glanced away, but soon returned to staring again, amazed at how closely he resembled their cooking teacehr. Kurogane glared at the students and moved over to Fai.

"Stop destracting the students! I'm doing your brother a favor," Kurogane softly slapped the back of Fai's head like he does to Yuui there and then.

Fai giggled, causing Kurogane to stumble back.

"What's wrong, Kuro-puu?" Fai jumped off the bleachers to stand infront of Kurogane.

"What was that?" Kurogane asked.

"What was what?" Fai titled his head, confused.

Kurogane glared at Fai, "That noise. Men don't giggle!"

The class looked over at the two men and a few girls giggled.

"I giggle.~ It's sounds cute!" Fai spun around once.

It was so hard to hold back from hitting this idiot, but Kurogane held back. He knew that some twins can feel pain through each other. If he hit Fai then Yuui might feel it and that was the last thing Kurogane wanted.

NO, NO, NO! It's not what you're thinking! Kurogane is not worried about Yuui! He could care less about either of these morons... Well, maybe he cared a little... No. No he didn't! But maybe...

"Kuro-sama!~ You in there? Knock, knock," Fai tapped Kurogane's forhead with his knuckles.

Kurogane knocked Fai's hand away and glared at the smaller man who just smiled back.

"What?" he growled.

Fai smiled, "Just making sure you're okay. You kind of went astronaut on me.~"

"Astronaut?" Kurogane made a you-really-are-stupid-huh? face.

Fai rolled him eyes, "You know. When someone _spaces out._"

"Oh, well that was stupid." Kurogane turned and barked some orders at his students.

Fai sat back onto the bleachers and watched Kurogane. He whispered under his breath, "Sorry, Kurogane. This was fun and all, but I have a brother to check on." Slinking off the bleachers, he ran out of the room and headed toward Yuui's cooking room.

%%%%%%%

By the time Fai reached the cooking room, the bell had rung and the students were packing up to leave.

"Hi hi!~ You miss me, Yuui?~" Fai skipped over to Yuui and jumped onto his back. "I missed you!"

The students still packing laughed and slowly made their way out the door, leaving the two brothers alone.

* * *

SnowFox: Sorry this was so short. I only had 30 minutes to write it. I might rewrite this chapter later so... Yeah.

Fai: *whispers to Yuui* She's tired.~

Yuui: *nods*

SnowFox: Whoa! There's a bug crawling across my computer screen! Now he just flew away! *watches bug for a second* Oh! Anyway, thanks for reading!~


End file.
